The objectives of this research are to characterize the natural history, pathophysiology, and tumor kinetics of multiple myeloma and related human neoplasms and to develop more effective treatment. Studies of immunoglobulin synthesis, total body tumor cell number, staging, and response to chemotherapy, will be studied, as will the tumor stem cell population, and various soluble mediators of myeloma pathogenesis (e.g. chalones). Approaches to active immunotherapy with tumor-associated-antigens will also be explored. A specific idiotypic marker system will be applied to identify as few as the last 5,000 myeloma cells in the body. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Salmon, S.E. Expansion of the Growth Fraction in Multiple Myeloma with Alkylating Agents. Blood, 45:119, 1975. Alberts, D.S. and Salmon, S.E. Adriamycin (NSC-123127) in the Treatment of Alkylator-Resistant Multiple Myeloma: A Pilot Study. Cancer Chemotherapy Reports, Part I, 59:345, 1975.